El dificil comienzo de nuestras vidas
by dana-weasleygranger
Summary: Un año y medio ha pasado desde la batalla final, muchas cosas han cambiado y muchas otras, quizá, nunca lo harán. Esta historia narra como nuestros protagonistas comienzas sus vidas en medio de los escombros que la guerra dejo. Parejas canon R/H y H/G.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Esta historia es un fic que subí con el nombre de "A la hora del té" cuando lo comencé a escribir tenía la idea de que fuera un one-short, sol capítulos para retratar la amistad de Harry y Hermione, pero como no podía ser de otra forma mi hiperactiva cabecita no para de tirarme ideas por lo cual va a ser una historia más larga, parejas canon y mucho drama y romance.**

**Espero que disfruten los cambios realizados y el trabajo de edición de mi maravillosa beta (Bluueeyes).**

**Declaración: Nada referido al universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es todo propiedad de J.K Rowling. Y esta historia no persigue ningún fin de lucro. **

**Capítulo 1:**

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Es él, ahí está! – el eufórico grito logró helarle la sangre en las venas a Harry, que no pudo evitar encogerse vergonzosamente.

– ¡Sí, es él! ¡Harry Potter! – corroboró un hombre cerca de él, a quien Harry sólo atinó a dedicarle una mirada fulminante. ¿Es que no podían dejarle hacer una simple excursión a la tienda de escobas en paz?

–¡Harry Potter!

–¡Harry!

–¡Potter!

–¡Es él! ¡Por Merlín!

Harry contempló horrorizado como cientos de cabezas en toda la avenida principal del callejón Diagon volteaban hacia él, y solo una idea le vino a la mente. Correr.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y emprendió la retirada, pero como sucedía desde hacía más de un año, una masa de personas irónicamente agradecidas al parecer decididas a arruinarle la tarde lo seguía de cerca, gritando saludos y agradecimientos. Sin mencionar las chicas de todas edades que le profesaban su amor. Con la destreza que sólo da la práctica, se metió en una tienda de ropa, tomo una chaqueta al azar y un sombrero una talla más grande que la suya. Se lo colocó, pasó por el mostrador para pagarles y salió sigilosamente de una tienda repentinamente abarrotada de gente.

Suspirando con una mezcla de alivio y fastidio se dispuso a desandar sus pasos y regresar a la tienda de escobas, pero algo al otro lado de la calle llamo su atención. Mejor dicho alguien.

Hermione.

Se movía con su habitual paso enérgico, paradójicamente grácil y femenino, pero lo que le extraño era la forma en la que iba vestida. Llevaba un vestido color violeta sencillo pero, muy bonito y elegante, totalmente contrastable con la ropa cómoda y casual que solía llevar siempre (vaqueros, jersey remeras lisas y buzos tejidos de lana o hilo). Y estaba "subida" a unos zapatos de taco alto que, Harry sabía muy bien, odiaba usar. Frunciendo el ceño vio a su amiga dirigirse hacia la entrada de un restaurant de la esquina principal, corrección: la vio "desfilar" hacia el restaurante, porque no había otra forma de llamar a lo que Hermione hacía en aquel momento. Pero, al mirarla más detenidamente, Harry se percato que Hermione caminaba con la espalda muy derecha y rígida y que la expresión de su rostro era de nervios y malestar. Entonces recordó aquello que hizo que plantara los pies en la calle de enfrente y no fuera a saludarla ¿no era que Hermione tenía que trabajar en un proyecto de grupo, con su compañera de curso, hoy? Era por eso que no llegaría a la reunión en la madriguera hasta la cena.

Frunciendo aún más el ceño, Harry se encaminó hacia el restaurante un momento después de que Hermione entrara. No es que fuera a espiarla pero es evidente que se había citado con alguien, y ese alguien no era ninguna compañera de curso, sin olvidar que, por su forma de vestir, el motivo del encuentro no era ningún trabajo de estudio. La idea no le gustó nada y, por Merlín, él era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, por no decir su concuñado y mejor amigo de su novio, así que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber con quién se iba a ver Hermione. "Te estás pareciendo cada día más a Ron" de susurro una vocecita su cabeza que prefirió ignorar.

Al entrar un hombre vestido de etiqueta lo miro arqueando las cejas al acercarse.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo... señor?

Harry miró un momento al hombre, y luego (en apenas su segundo) su vista de buscador localizó a Hermione cruzando el salón central en dirección a lo que parecía la zona más exclusiva del lugar. Obviamente si Harry deseaba seguirla tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, quitándose el sombrero acomodó "casualmente" su cabello para que su cicatriz quedara a la vista, antes de responder.

–Sí. Quería una mesa, por favor. – con cierto placer morboso vio cómo el camarero abrió los ojos sorprendido

–Por por supuesto, señor Harry Potter, señor. – dijo con voz estrangulada. –Sígame, por favor. Por aquí.

Como Harry había previsto el hombre lo guió por el mismo pasillo donde vio a Hermione desaparecer. Mientras cavilaba sobre las posibilidades que representaba la situación, no pudo dejar de notar (con cierto alivio) que el lugar no era precisamente "romántico". Todo; y esto era desde la impecable bajilla de porcelana, los cubiertos de plata, los manteles blancos y crema hasta las sobrias paredes desprovistas de adornos más allá de unas sobrias pinturas; destellaba un fulgor de fría elegancia. El ambiente explicaba perfectamente el atuendo de Hermione y acentuaba la interrogante respecto a su presencia allí, se recordó Harry con pesar.

Al llegar a la otra habitación, el confuso muchacho comprobó que seguía la misma línea decorativa; formal y elegante. Mientras se preguntaba si era posible calificar de "soberbia" a una habitación (por más fea estuviera decorada) el camarero le indicó una mesa que estaba en posición perfecta para espiar, corrección, observar a su amiga sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. Dándole las gracias al señor, tomó la carta fingiendo que deseaba examinarla cuidadosamente. Una vez a solas con sus ideas, se dedico a examinar a su mejor amiga rogando que esos ocho años y pico de amistad le ayudaran a descifrar la expresión impasible en el rostro de Hermione. Estaba sentada muy derecha en la silla con las manos recatadamente cogidas sobre el regazo y la barbilla formando un ángulo orgulloso con el cuello, lo que a Harry le recordó, por más extraño que pudiera parecer, a Pansy Parkinson. Lo cual eraun poco ilógico, porque no sabía de alguien a quien Hermione se pudiera parecer menos que su antigua compañera de curso en Hogwarts.

Si la vista no lo engañaba, lo cual por la escasa distancia que las dos mesas ponían entre ellos era imposible, podría jurar que había algo de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga. Y algo más, quizás pesar o resignación.

La comprensión de eso lo hizo impacientarse ¿con quién demonios se iba a encontrar Hermione? ¿Y por qué no llegaba de una maldita vez?

Harry no tardó en recordar la tendencia de Hermione a llegar siempre con tiempo a cualquier cita, por lo cual probablemente le quedará todavía un buen rato de espera. Decidió hojear la carta mientras tanto, después de todo, tendría que pedir algo y tenía hambre.

–Buenas tardes. – escuchó decir a Hermione y levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Muriel, la tía de Ron, una de las personas a quien Hermione más detestaba en el mundo, aunque jamás lo manifestara expresamente. Aunque Harry no podía culparla, esa mujer era, a falta de una palabra más fuerte que tuviera dispuesto usar, desagradable.

–Esta mesa está muy mal ubicada. – protestó la anciana dejando su bastón a un lado de la silla y sentándose con cierta dificultad. –Las ventanas están muy cerca y hay reporteros y fotógrafos por toda la calle. – continuó quejándose con altanería. –Seguramente el mozo no te lo mencionó, pero hay un salón en la planta alta más tranquilo que este.- los ojos de la mujer vagaron con desagrado por el salón, para luego crear con tono cáustico.- Y mejor arreglado.

Hermione que en ningún momento había abandonado su expresión serena, respiró hondo antes de responder a la primera afrenta con tranquilidad y un leve asomo de sonrisa en el rostro.

–De hecho si lo mencionó. El salón dorado. – Explicó –Ciertamente es más bonito pero creí que sería difícil... bueno, subir las escaleras. – miro levemente el bastón como para dar a entender su punto. –Además... – agregó –…las ventanas están encantadas, así que nadie puede ver el interior del salón desde afuera.

Muriel le dedicó una mirada de desdeñoso enfado a Hermione y luego giró la cabeza para salvar al mesero, momento que la muchacha aprovechó para elevar la vista al cielo en una silenciosa plegaria. A Harry no le cabió la menor duda de que era aquello que su amiga pedía: paciencia. Y volvió a preguntarse, como cada segundo de que aquella mujer apareció, que era lo que Hermione hacía allí.

No estaba a gusto, de eso Harry estaba segura, pero tampoco parecía tener intención de retirarse pronto. El peso un mal presagio se sirvió sobre el joven y la vaga sensación de gratitud por haberse topado con su amiga aquella tarde. Era bueno saber que podía estar ahí para ella una vez que la catástrofe de desatar porque, si Muriel le había pedido a Hermione que se encontraran y ella no sólo había aceptado sino que también mintió al respecto, esto no podía terminar en nada bueno.

Un camarero llevó a tomarles la orden a las damas casi al mismo tiempo que otro hacía lo propio con él. Harry pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y un sándwich rápidamente para que el joven se retirara, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos fascinados mirándolo no supo muy bien qué hacer.

–Ehh... Tengo un poco de hambre... – balbuceó torpemente, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que mesero pegara un respingo y se esfumara hacia la cocina como si hubieran echado un encantamiento convocado.

Unos metros más adelante, comprobó Harry con irritación, un muchacho de no más de 20 años, con cabello rubio y ojos marrones, no tenía tanta suerte. Muriel no le dedicó ni una sola mirada cuando llegó a la mesa para tomar el pedido y cuando saludó educadamente con un "Buena tardes, señora, señorita ¿en qué puedo servirle?". La mujer con él ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en un gesto de indignación recorrían la carta con expresión de creer que nada estaba a la altura de sus expectativas. Hermione esperaba pacientemente a que la tía de su novio ordenara, para ella hacer su propio pedido, con expresión imperturbable.

–Bueno, a falta de algo mejor, traerme un té de hierbas marroquíes y unos pasteles de limón y arándano, no gratinados ni espolvoreados con azúcar, y que la nata sea importada de Francia, batida no agitada, sin grumos y sin vainilla. – cerró la carta con gesto contundente y se atendió con desdén al camarero sin dirigirle mirada alguna. – ¿Muchacha? – le dijo a Hermione sin mucha educación. Ella le sostuvo la mirada un momento con seriedad, luego giró el rostro hacia el mozo y sonrío cortésmente de una forma que denotaba que era una persona bonita y agradable.

–Buenas tardes. – saludó educadamente.

–Buenas tardes, señorita. – respondió automáticamente el muchacho evidentemente más cómodo. –¿Que desea tomar?

–Té de Manzanilla. – respondió ignorando el bufido de incredulidad proveniente del otro lado de la mesa. –Y un pastel ¿cuál me recomienda?

–Bueno, el cocinero prepara unas galletas de avena y miel muy populares a la hora de acompañar un te suave... y endulzar la tarde. – agregó arqueando las cejas hacia la mujer cuya expresión de irritación se estaba tornando peligrosa. Hermione soltó una risita suave, muy despreocupadamente.

–Perfecto para mí entonces. – respondió. –Gracias.

–En un momento regresó con su orden. – finalizo el joven con una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció.

Herminio regresó su atención a su acompañante, contemplándola con una sonrisa que Harry no supo muy bien de dónde había salido. Se percató con facilidad de que lo que había en la mirada de su amiga y en la forma en que levantaba el rostro hacia Muriel era desafío, simple y puro. Hermione fue a esa cita para presentar batalla, comprendió Harry, y para ganarla. "¡Eso es!" Pensó ensanchando su sonrisa "buena chica".

Hermione continuó mirando a los ojos a Muriel, retándola a que desaprobara su comportamiento y para que dijera por qué estaban allí, aunque ella lo supiera tanto como Harry lo sabía.

–Bueno, supongo que deseaba hablar conmigo. – dijo la joven bruja al ver que su interlocutora no parecía tener intención de comenzar la conversación.

–Por supuesto que deseo hablar contigo. No voy a citarte solo para mirarte, niña.

–Por supuesto. – repitió Hermione sin dejarse afectar por el tono de la tía de su novio.

Muriel la miró un instante con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, lo cual acentuaba más aún las arrugas en un rostro cansado de soportar una horrenda expresión de desagrado durante prácticamente un siglo.

–Se te ve muy confiada. – Observó la anciana, pero para nada era un cumplido –Francamente, no es para menos. Egresaste de Hogwarts con notas perfectas, insignia de prefecta y premio anual, brillos en la academia en leyes mágica y con apenas 21 años eres una de las personas más famosas y admiradas de la comunidad mágica.

–Y un muy buen prospecto para ser una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo XXI. – agregó Hermione como quien enuncia la lista del mercado, con tono de indiferencia total.

– ¿Intentas convencerme de que eso no significa absolutamente nada para ti? – se burló la anciana con una sonrisa en el rostro llena de desden.

Hermione miró fijamente el rostro de esa mujer orgullosa y fría en silencio, mientras el mesero regresaba con dos tazas de té y los dulces solicitados. El joven dispuso todo con rapidez, tratando de evitar que aquella aterrorizante mujer se molestara aún más.

–Que lo disfruten. – dijo precavidamente.

Herminio sonrío cortésmente acompañando un suave "gracias". Cuando el muchacho se fue se tomó su tiempo para revolver suavemente su té y beber un sorbo ante la impasible y cada vez más impaciente mirada de Muriel.

–No. – dijo con simpleza al encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos azules de ella.

– ¿Qué? –. Muriel se vio obligada a preguntar, momentáneamente desorientada. Harry, que había perdido el hilo de la conversación cuando su orden llego su mesa (y recordó el hambre que tenía, interesándose más por su emparedado) regresó toda su atención a las dos mujeres.

–Lo último, cuando menos me importa poco, pero, honestamente, no pienso desperdiciar un solo momento de mi vida tratando de convencerla de ello. –aclaró tranquilamente.

–No estoy jugando niña. –explicó conteniendo la furia, fulminando a la joven bruja con la mirada.

–Honestamente, no la creo capaz. – suspiró resignada llevándose la tasa de té nuevamente a los labios. – ¿por qué no dice lo que desea decir y terminamos con esto?

–Una de tus tan afamadas ideas he de suponer. –observó Muriel abriendo su bolso de piel de dragón y sacando un ejemplar de El Profeta. Harry se tenso automáticamente y pudo ver con claridad como su mejor amiga sufrió la misma reacción. –"La brillante heroína del trío dorado" "la historia de Hermione Granger, la bruja hija de muggles que ayudó al héroe de la guerra Harry Potter a salvar a la comunidad mágica". – leyó la anciana con expresión de repulsión. –Un trabajo bibliográfico impresionante.

–Impresionantemente falso, querrá a decir. – exclamó Hermione dejando por primera vez que su disgusto se reflejara en su voz. –Pero haya quien desee seguir concediéndole a Rita Sketter el crédito que no se merece.

Muriel sonrió, pero esto es sólo con los ojos, percibiendo que había encontrado uno de los pocos temas que podían hacer a Hermione perder el control.

– Nunca te ha caído muy bien Rita Sketter, pero no podrás negar que tiene talento para descubrir los secretos ocultos de las personas. – la bruja sonrió disfrutando del momento y de la expresión de Hermione. – Hizo un trabajo impresionante con la biografía de Dumbledore.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cuatro los hombros lista para atacar, esa era una ofensa que no podía quedar sin respuesta. Al momento lo reconsideró y, en una muestra de increíble autocontrol, se llevó la taza de té de nuevo a los labios sin proferir ninguna palabra. A unos metros de distancia Harry apretaba fuertemente los puños repudiando intensamente a esa mujer por hacerle pasar a su amiga ese horrible momento.

– Rita Sketter es probablemente la zorra más grande que haya visto la comunidad mágica en siglos, es mala, cínica, embustera, manipuladora, convenenciera y cruel. Y si alguna vez ha publicado alguna historia con algún contenido que sea medianamente cierto fue única y exclusivamente con el fin de ganar dinero. – dijo Hermione con tono moderado, pero letal. – Uno podría creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado la gente ya habría aprendido a tomar con pinzas cualquier cosa que esté escrita con su pluma, pero parece que algunas personas nunca aprenderán. – la última frase la dijo con cierta tristeza mirando la anciana mujer directamente a los ojos.

Harry aplaudió mentalmente a su amiga por su determinación de no dejarse intimidar por esa mujer, pero pensándolo mejor, en el tiempo que la conocía, Hermione se había dejado intimidar en muy contadas ocasiones. Muriel en cambio no parecía muy contenta por cómo estaba resultando la entrevista y sin embargo por primera vez daba la impresión de estar evaluando a Hermione con algo de objetividad, quizá tratando de descifrar si sería realmente tan malo que Ron se quedara con ella.

–Siempre he pensado que expresas tus opiniones con demasiada convección para ser alguien tan joven.

–Uno de mis tantos imperdonables defectos, supongo. –respondió Hermione mirando su taza de té, como si el liquido supiera repentinamente amargo.

– No esperaba verdaderamente que entendieras la importancia del papel que juegan en la historia de nuestra comunidad mágica las personas como Rita Sketter, no es tu historia después de todo. – alegó Muriel con tono serio y moderado.

Si no era la historia de Hermione entonces no era la historia de nadie, pensó Harry con un creciente malestar.

Probablemente considerando que ya era momento de comenzar a endulzar la tarde, la joven bruja se llevó una galleta a la boca, aunque quizás era simplemente un acto preventivo para no mandar al demonio a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Eso era precisamente lo que Harry quería hacer. Tomó un nuevo sorbo de té para pasar la galleta y volvió a mirar a Muriel a los ojos un poco más repuesta.

– ¿Y cuál sería esa importancia? – pregunto con suavidad.

Muriel la miró un tanto sorprendida de que realizara una invitación tan abierta a insultarla, no podía equivocarse respecto al destino que esa respuesta tendría.

–Las personas como ella son las encargadas de no dejar que personas como Albus Dumbledore vivan su vida entera dejando que otros los consideren héroes cuando en realidad no han sido más que embusteros. – ni Harry ni Hermione sabían que era peor, lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo o que realmente creyera en ello.

–No pienso comenzar a debatir con usted la idea que tiene de lo que es un héroe, pero Albus Dumbledore fue un gran hombre. – respondió la chica sin dejarse afectar, ni caer en la grosería de levantar la voz.

–Te recuerdo, querida, que una parte de su vida la pasó pensando en que los seres como tú debían ser dominados y sometidos. – remarcó Muriel con tono triunfal.

–Y el resto de esa la pasó tratando de redimirse, que es muchísimo más de lo que mucho magos y brujas en la misma posición han decidido hacer. – replicó Hermione con un tono monocorde, aunque el suyo sí era comentario triunfal.

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si cuando Muriel había imaginado la escena habría pensado que Hermione le presentaría tal batalla. Él ciertamente prefería no enfrentarse a su amiga, ni en un juzgado ni en cualquier otra parte. Sería la mejor abogada que la comunidad mágica hubiera visto en toda su historia y realmente lograría una diferencia, era algo que siempre había pensado pero sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la verdadera fuerza que tenía, sólo ahora que la veía enfrentarse con tanto estoicismo a unos prejuicios que prometían nunca desaparecer de la mentalidad de su mundo por más guerras que tuvieran que pasar.

Decidiendo darle un giro a la conversación, probablemente presintiendo que la dirección en tono la se varía ninguna parte, Muriel tomó nuevamente su ejemplar de El Profeta y ojeo levemente la nota tratando de decidir por dónde empezar.

–No encontrará allí ninguna respuesta acerca de mí. – advirtió Hermione –Si hay algo que desea saber ¿por qué no simplemente me lo pregunta?

–No confío del todo en tu sinceridad al responder –dijo simplemente Muriel sin levantar sus ojos del periódico.

–Pero tampoco confía del todo en las palabras Rita Sketter, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí.

La anciana por fin se decidió a dedicarle una mirada a Hermione, aunque sólo fuera para dejar claro que su comentario no le gustó en lo absoluto. La chica en cambio muy serenamente arqueó las cejas en una invitación a cuestionar la lógica de su razonamiento.

– ¿Tus padres son dentistas? – preguntó bruscamente.

–Sí. – respondió Hermione sabiendo que había llegado la hora ineludible del interrogatorio. No parecía asustada o molesta, según observó Harry, simplemente resignada.

–No es una profesión de mucho prestigio. – opinó la anciana con cierto desdén. – ¿Está bien remunerada en tu mundo?

–Lo suficiente para vivir dignamente y además mis padres no cambiarían su profesión por todo el oro de Gringotts. Es lo que les gusta.

Muriel frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. – ¿Qué edad tenías la primera vez que usaste magia?

–Tenía cuatro años. – respondió un tanto sorprendida de que la pregunta no se correspondiera con la anterior.

–Una edad bastante precoz para comenzar a utilizar magia. Presumo que al entrar a Hogwarts ya ejercías cierto control sobre tus poderes. – dijo la anciana mirando de manera evaluativa a Hermione.

–Un poco, sí.

Muriel la miró ceñuda como si lo inexacto de la respuesta la ofendiera personalmente. Hermione pareció notarlo, porque de inmediato agregó. –Me había percatado hacía tiempo que si me concentraba lo suficiente podía mover objetos, no muy pesados y no por mucho tiempo. – iba a agregar algo más pero, pensándolo mejor dio por finalizada la aclaración.

Si a Muriel le pareció escueta la respuesta no lo manifestó, pero había algo diferente en su mirada. Harry se preguntó si habría alguna esperanza de que la anciana bruja mirara a Hermione realmente y la juzgara por ella misma y no por ser hija de muggles.

–Un poco mediocre para la bruja más brillante que ha pisado Hogwarts en… ¿cuánto era exactamente? – la mujer revisó el articulo bibliográfico que yacía olvidado en la mesa al lado de la taza de té que no se había dignado a probar. – Oh, claro. Un siglo y medio.

Bien, no debería sentirse decepcionado, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Al parecer en esto, como en todo lo demás, Hermione tenía razón ¿cómo fue que le dijo solo unos meses después de que terminara la guerra?

"No porque hayas derrotado a el mago más tenebroso de toda la historia significa que algo vaya a cambiar verdaderamente, el prejuicio contra los hijos de muggles comenzó mucho antes de que existiera Tom Riddle, probablemente existiera mucho antes de Salazar Slytherin. El mundo no cambia de un día para otro, mucho menos la gente. O quizá sea el hecho de que las personas mueren y las que viven son las ideas, siempre he pensado que existen más allá de nosotros". Un monólogo un tanto extenso como para entenderlo así que cuando Harry le preguntó a Hermione a que se refería ella sonrió divertida y respondió con simpleza "que aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer Harry".

Ni en ese momento ni ninguno de los siguientes Harry dudó de la verdad en sus palabras, pero en realidad nunca pensó que volvería a ver a su amiga luchando por probar que merecía un lugar dentro de la comunidad mágica, era absurda la simple idea. Si Hermione Granger no se merecía un lugar en ese mundo, entonces nadie lo hacía. Ella lo había ganado.

Una fuerte furia comenzó a hervir dentro de su pecho contra Muriel por tener la desfachatez de negarle eso, después de todo lo que habían pasado, después todos los horrores de esa guerra, de los años y años de lucha, de todo el dolor, las perdida y las cicatrices que quedaron en ellos ¿qué derecho tenía esa mujer a hacerle pasar por esto a Hermione? obligarla así a regresar a una época de su vida en la que ya no debía pensar.

–Por mucho que disfrute el insultarme dudo mucho que sea ese el motivo de este encuentro. – escucho la voz pausada y lente de Hermione y regreso su atención a las dos mujeres sentadas a unas mesas de distancia.

–¿Te sientes insultada, querida? – pregunto repentinamente la anciana con una voz dulzona y desagradable que a Hermione se le antojo muy parecida a la de Umbridge, su antigua profesora de DCAO de quinto. Mantener la calma se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea titánica.

–No. – respondió tragándose un suspiro. –Pero no imagino que sea otra su intención.

–De seguro lo debes considerar una impertinencia. – observó la anciana con desdén. –Después de todo eres uno de los héroes de la comunidad mágica.

–No soy ningún héroe. – respondió Hermione con desgana en un murmullo.

Mirando con asco el periódico, Muriel comenzó a enumerar los "logros" de Hermione. –Comenzaste tu carrera de "heroína" en Hogwarts el primer año cuando acompañaste a Harry Potter a rescatar la piedra filosofal…

–Eso no me convierte en un héroe. – observó Hermione nuevamente pero parecía ya tan cansada que Harry tuvo que contenerse para no intervenir y llevársela de allí.

–El segundo año te luciste descubriendo que el monstruo que asechaba en el colegio era un basilisco– continuo Muriel impasible, ignorando el comentario de Hermione por segunda vez –y además fuiste petrificada antes de que tus amigos encontraran la cámara de los secretos, así que te llevaste toda la gloria sin tener que correr ninguno de los riesgos.

Harry vio claramente como el labio de Hermione comenzaba a temblar e inicio la cuenta regresiva para interrumpir la conversación, solo una más, si notaba que a su amiga le dolía un solo comentario más la sacaría de allí y al demonio Muriel, sus prejuicios y todos en la comunidad mágica que los compartieran.

–Eso no me convierte en un héroe– repitió la joven con terquedad– Y no hay ninguna gloria en que un monstruo que puede matarte con solo una mirada te persiga.

Ignorándola una vez más Muriel continuo con el cronograma –Cuarto fue tu mejor año ¿no? – preguntó sonriendo con sorna –No solo te adjudicaron una historia romántica con el famoso Harry Potter sino que también fuiste al baile de navidad con el campeón de Durmstrang y estrella de Quidditch, Viktor Krum. Dos importantes trofeos.

–Nunca he tenido nada con Harry y Viktor no fue ningún trofeo, fue y aun es un buen amigo. – Ron podría poner varias objeciones a esa afirmación pero su tía parecía haber decidido pasar por alto toda contestación de Hermione.

–Pero quinto es verdaderamente memorable. – Hermione apretó tan fuerte los bordes de la mesa que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. El pensamiento de que la conversación podía llegar a buen puerto se había desvanecido hace rato como un susurro en el viento.

Mirando a los ojos increíblemente azules de esa difícil mujer, tan irónicamente iguales a los de Ron, Hermione volvió a preguntarse como cada día desde la batalla de Hogwarts cuando se acabaría esa maldita guerra.

No hoy, al parecer.

**Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo editado. Espero les haya gustado como quedo.**

**Dejen un review, esta comprobado científicamente que provoca una sonrisa en mi jajaja**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer.**

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero les guste. A todos los que han dejado comentarios muchas gracias y a los que han leído sin comentar gracias por leer también pero recuerda que dejar unas palabras para los autores no te lleva mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo y nos hace inmensamente felices.**

**Capítulo 2:**

"Memorable"

La palabra se repetía en la mente de Hermione como una letanía, realmente no podía creer que Muriel hubiera dicho eso. Probablemente, después de todo lo que conocía a personas como ella y lo que le habían hecho pasar a ella y a sus amigos las personas como esa mujer que ahora la miraba expectante y satisfecha, su incredulidad la convertía en una terrible ingenua, pero no podía creer realmente que hubiera dicho justamente "eso".

–¿Memorable?– pregunto Hermione encontrando su voz con una dificultad sorprendente. –No fue un año memorable porque no hay nada que podamos recordar sin dolor y, por última vez le diré, no soy ninguna heroína.– el tono de voz, para disgusto de Muriel siguió siendo tranquilo puesto que Hermione se negaba a dejar que la anciana la sacara de sus casillas, pero la historia que contaban sus ojos era una muy diferente. La mención de Sirius la había afectado o más bien el hecho de que existiera alguien tan cruel como para decirle que ella se enorgullecía de la notoriedad que le dio una batalla donde perdió a un buen amigo.

–No eres una heroína ¿no?– replico entonces Muriel con un dejo de repugnancia tan claro que Harry, a solo unas mesas de distancia, apretó los puños hirviendo de furia. –¿Qué eres entonces?

–Soy…una buena amiga.– respondió la joven bruja en un murmullo de voces cansadas y luchas perdidas. –Solo una buena amiga. No sé porque, francamente, esperaba que lo entendiera.

Las palabras de su amiga hicieron un nudo en la garganta de Harry tan grande que por un momento no pudo siquiera respirar. En el fondo siempre había sabido que era por él, intento excusarla diciéndose a sí mismo que realmente no tenía demasiadas posibilidades, después de todo Hermione era hija de muggles y una gryfyndors consumada de pies a cabeza, no podía no pelear esa guerra. Pero la verdad era que si podía no pelearla, era tan simple como cambiarse el nombre e irse con sus padres a Australia, comenzar una nueva vida, una que no estuviera llena de injusticias y prejuicios infundados y sin sentido, donde no tuviera que vivir una guerra con todo el dolor y las pérdidas que conllevaba. Y no lo hizo. Se quedo a su lado cuando nadie (ni siquiera el propio Ron, su amigo y hermano) lo había hecho, creyó en él y lucho a su lado, porque era y siempre seria su mejor amiga y lo quería. No había en el mundo otra persona que le haya dado un cariño tan absolutamente incondicional y desinteresado como Hermione, excepto quizá su madre, y solo hasta ahora se dio cuenta que nunca le agradeció verdaderamente todo lo que hizo a lo largo de los años, nunca le dijo cuanto la ama en verdad. Bueno, tendría que solucionar eso en cuanto lograra sacarla de allí.

Los ojos de Muriel en cambio brillaron repentinamente entusiasmados.– ¿Con que una buena amiga? Entonces, ¿Admites que todo lo que has hecho ha sido por Harry Potter?

Hermione se quedo momentáneamente sin habla. De todas las cosas que alguna vez espero escuchar, que alguien volviera a especular con que su amistad con Harry era más que una amistad era la última. Todo el mundo mágico (y cuando decía "todo" se refería a TODO) sabia que ella amaba a Ron y que él la amaba a ella, eran portada de "Corazón de Bruja" una vez a la semana junto con un encabezado que rezaba "La pareja perfecta" o "Lo héroes enamorados" o alguna cosa similar. La época en que la relacionaban románticamente a su mejor amigo era tan antigua como el torneo de Los Tres Magos.

– No lo sé ¿Que dice Rita Sketter de ello?– respondió Hermione concentrándose en su té e ignorando a la anciana, fue muy ilusa al concurrir a esa cita, debió saber que no lograría nada, realmente debió de haberlo sabido.

– No agotes mi paciencia, chiquilla insolente. Bien puedes tener a todo el mundo mágico a tus pies, pero eso no impedirá que yo te juzgue por lo que realmente eres.– escupió la tía de Ron fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

– Jamás osaría intentar impedirle algo, y mucho menos un juicio. Pero si me disculpa, no pretendo quedarme a escuchar su opinión sobre mi persona y todas las razones por las cuales considera que no soy digna de la vida que tengo, la cual aunque no lo crea me he ganado.– luego de ello la joven bruja se puso de pie. –Buenas tardes, señora.

– ¡Un momento!– bramo Muriel, enfurecida y tomo el periódico con sus arrugadas manos y comenzó a leer con voz crispada –"El miércoles pasado fuentes fidedignas afirman haber visto al héroe de guerra Ronald Weasley, quien mantiene una relación romántica de amplio conocimiento público con la brillante Srta. Granger, fue visto saliendo de la joyería Kelly en el callejón Diagon. Como todos ustedes, queridos lectores, saben esta joyería es la más exclusiva (y más costosa) de todo Londres mágico, y aunque nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es el artículo en cuestión que el joven Weasley compro, esta reportera apostaría su pluma a que pronto veremos un hermoso anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda de nuestra heroína."¿Qué tienes para decir sobre esto?– interrogo Muriel dejando de lado cualquier pobre intento que haya tenido por ocultar la hostilidad hacia Hermione.

– Solo lo siguiente: debería preguntarse qué es lo que Rita Sketter entiende por "fuentes fidedignas"

– ¿Estás diciendo que no estás comprometida con Ronald?

Como toda respuesta Hermione extendió su brazo enseñándole su mano desnuda, no había ningún anillo en ella. –Si eso es todo…

– ¡Por supuesto que no lo es!– ladro la anciana. –No entiendes la gravedad del asunto. No eres más que una niña egoísta y caprichosa dispuesta a acabar con 700 años de tradición y dignidad mágica. Una hija de muggles que se ha escudado en su inteligencia para ocultar su poco talento natural para la magia y ha adquirido fama a base de trasgresiones a las normas de Hogwarts y vinculaciones románticas con personajes famosos. Has mentido, engañado, robado, destruido propiedad pública y privada ¿Debo permitir que alguien así entre a la familia? ¿Alguien sin relación con el mundo mágico, cuyos padres son simples muggles que desempeñan una profesión mediocre sin fortuna o renombre?¿Alguien que no ha hecho más que criticar y desafiar nuestras tradiciones y la organización de nuestro mundo?¡Claro que no!– se respondió sola Muriel con las mejillas encendidas de furia.– ¿Se contaminara tanto el nombre de mi familia? ¡Merlín no lo permita! Los Weasley habrán tocado verdaderamente el fondo el día que Ronald cometa la insensatez de casarse contigo.

Hermione se quedo paralizada delante de la silla de la cual se acababa de parar, lucia magnánima con la barbilla en alto y la espalda recta vestida con su hermoso vestido violeta, pero Harry pudo ver con creciente dolor como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

–Tiene razón. No lo entiendo, jamás lo he entendido y jamás lo haré.– respondió la muchacha con voz temblorosa por primera vez en la conversación.– Pero si realmente quiere evitar que algo así suceda diríjase a Ron, es el después de todo quien cometerá "la insensatez que hundirá a su familia"– dijo con ironía.– En lo que a mí respecta solo puedo decirle que actuare conforme a mis principios procurando solamente mi propia felicidad sin perjuicio de ninguna persona que tenga relación conmigo.

–¿Estas diciéndome, entonces, que aceptaras casarte con Ronald si él te lo pide?– gruño Muriel furiosa de que sus palabras no hayan podido doblegarla en lo absoluto.

Hermione miro a los ojos a la anciana, sintiéndose dolida y perturbada nuevamente por el gran parecido que tenían con los de Ron, con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz, que no era poca.

–Ron me ama, y yo lo amo a él. Por supuesto que estoy diciéndole que voy a casarme con él. Y no solo eso, voy pasar el resto de mi vida con él, voy a darle hijos y después tendremos nietos y envejeceremos juntos. Y no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer que me haga cambiar de opinión.– la voz de la chica se quebró en las últimas palabras pero aun así su determinación era palpable.

–Niña ingrata, egoísta, vanidosa y manipuladora. ¿Como osas darle la espalda a la decencia, dignidad y gratitud del mundo que te dio tanto? No eres más que una hija de muggles que no tiene lugar dentro de la comunidad mágica.– soltó Muriel enrojeciendo nuevamente por la furia y miro a Hermione como si aun esperara que el odio en sus palabras la hiciera retroceder. La joven bruja, por el contrario, no se amedrento en lo más mínimo.

–Me ha insultado en todas las formas posibles, no imagino que más pueda decir. Le pido no me importune mas con esta conversación.–hizo una breve reverencia.– Buenas tardes.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, la bruja giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida del local.

–¡Regresa aquí en este instante!–grito enfurecida la anciana.– No he terminado contigo, chiquilla maleducada e ignorante. No permitiré que traigas la deshonra y vergüenza a mi familia.

Harry observo aliviado como la figura de Hermione se perdió al dar vuelta por el pasillo y se puso de pie, acercándose a la mesa donde la tía de Ron contemplaba el lugar por donde desapareció su amiga prácticamente echando humos por las orejas. La sorpresa de la mujer al verlo fue manifiesta.

–Cállese.–ordeno Harry al ver el intento de la mujer de decir alguna palabra que él no tenía el menor interés en escuchar.– No me importa quien se cree usted que es para hablarle así a Hermione pero, tenga por seguro que Ron y su familia sabrán de esto.

El rostro arrugado de la anciana enrojeció por decima vez esa tarde, pero esta vez por un motivo diferente.–Siempre el salvador del mundo ¿no, Potter?

–No.–respondió mirándola con severidad.–Ya paso el tiempo en que debía salvar al mundo, ahora simplemente me dedico a cuidar a mi familia. Le recomiendo no meterse con ella.– agrego en tono amenazador.

Saco unos galeones de su bolsillo y los arrojó sobre la mesa, luego dándole una última mirada de advertencia a Muriel, siguió los pasos de su amiga para abandonar el restaurant.

Debía encontrar a Hermione para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y luego tener una larga y seria charla con Ron.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto, con suerte en menos de un mes, pero no prometo nada jajaja.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Harry salió del café sintiendo como sus oídos zumbaban de pura rabia, esta era sin duda la peor tarde que recordaba haber vivido en varios meses. Maldita fuera Muriel y sus estúpidos prejuicios, y maldita comunidad mágica del demonio que después de dos condenadas guerras aun no aprendía ni puta cosa. "Definitivamente te estás pareciendo cada día más a Ron" le reprocho nuevamente la voz de su conciencia (aquella que siempre le hablaba con una voz graciosamente parecida a la de Hermione) ante la cantidad de groserías que pensó en la misma oración.

Camino con prisa por el callejón Diagon buscando con la mirada a su amiga sin demasiado éxito por varias cuadras, hasta que un vestido violeta llamo su atención en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts librería. Apresuro el paso para llegar al local, tratando de no atropellar a nadie. Cuando cruzo la puerta y se encontró a si mismo dentro de la tienda que estaba casi en su totalidad ocupada por enormes estanterías llenas y llenas de libros, Harry tuvo un agradable sensación de estar de nuevo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Algo ameno y conocido, y el santuario personal de Hermione, realmente no le sorprendía que ella hubiera decidido refugiarse allí. Un momento después de recorrer el lugar y no encontrar a su amiga pensó que quizá debería dejarla lamer sus heridas en soledad, verla por la tarde en la Madriguera y fingir que no sabía absolutamente nada y dejarla pretender que estaba bien hasta que realmente lo estuviera. Se arrepintió de ese impulso cuando la vio. De pie frente a una estantería inmóvil cual estatua, hermosa y estoica con la mirada sin brillo ni emoción perdida en algún recuerdo nefasto de una guerra que seguía haciendo un molesto eco en sus vidas.

–¿Hermione?– la llamo suavemente dando un paso acercándose a ella. No obtuvo respuesta de su parte, en realidad su amiga no se movió siquiera ni dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado de su presencia. Todas las alertas se dispararon en la mente de Harry, esto estaba muy mal. – ¿Hermione?– intento nuevamente hablándole con una dulzura muy atípica en su voz y poso una mano lentamente en su hombro para intentar rescatarla del mundo de sus (seguramente) amargos pensamientos. Su voz no pareció llegarle, pero el contacto con su piel fue como un balde de agua fría que la hizo reaccionar, salto hacia atrás tratando de enfocar su vista en él. Le tardo un momento reconocer a su amigo, pero cuando lo hizo su semblante se suavizo y alejo su mano del bolsillo donde guardaba su varita.

–Harry. –dijo con una voz rasposa, se aclaro la garganta dándose tiempo para regresar al presente ante la preocupada mirada de su amigo. –Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto tratando de fingir normalidad y Harry la admiro un poco más por intentarlo tanto.

–Tomaba un té. –respondió sonriéndole con tristeza, juzgando que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

Hermione suspiro resignada. –Escuchaste. –y no era una pregunta. Se giro hacia la estantería y vago su mirada por los lomos de los interminables volúmenes de enciclopedias. –Lo lamento, Harry. Perdóname.

–No tienes porque pedir perdón. –respondió desconcertado por sus palabras.

–Pero si tengo. Lamento mucho haberles mentido sobre que iba a hacer hoy, lamento haber hecho lo que hice hoy. –su mano reposo en la estantería en busca de apoyo y solo hasta entonces Harry reparo en que estaba temblando. –Lamento no ser más fuerte, por ti. Por Ron. –giro el rostro hacia él y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. –pero no puedo, después de más de una año yo… no puedo y estoy tan cansada, Harry. Tan harta de todo y todos.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, termino con la distancia que los separaba y envolvió a Hermione en sus brazos. Ella tardo un momento en comprender lo que sucedía, luego apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y sollozo suavemente dejando salir todo el dolor que llevaba guardando durante tanto tiempo. La mente del joven mago regreso rápidamente en el tiempo mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su amiga. Recordó los primeros días después de la gran batalla cuando todos los Weasley estaban tan destrozados por la pérdida de Fred que no había consuelo que ofrecerles y el mismo se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para intentar encontrar alguno, la verdad de lo acontecido se había cernido sobre él (fue un Horrocrux, murió y volvió a la vida, derroto al mago tenebroso más grande de la historia y aun vivía, es decir, ya era libre para tener una vida) y Harry simplemente no podía reaccionar. Fue Hermione quien tomo las riendas de la situación, con esmero y determinación, como cada vez que la situación lo requería, se encargo de los quehaceres de la casa, de que las comidas se sirvieran a horario porque por primera vez en su vida Molly Weasley no era capaz de cocinar y cuido de toda la familia, en especial de Ron; aunque él fue el primero en abandonar el letargo en el que estaba sumergida la Madriguera y comenzar a empujar a su familia hacia adelante. Recordaba claramente a Hermione abrazando a Ginny cuando esta por, seguramente, primera vez en su vida se dejo vencer por las lagrimas o insistiéndole a George para que saliera de su habitación hasta que Ron (sin insistir en lo más mínimo, literalmente, lo saco de su cuarto) o acariciándole los cabellos a él mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas refugiados bajo la sombra de alguno de los arboles de la Madriguera. Lo que no recordaba es que Hermione llorara, ni por los muertos, ni por los vivos, no recordaba haberla visto gritar y quebrarse y derrumbarse como habían hecho todos, tarde o temprano.

Hermione siempre había sido la clase de persona que pone las necesidades de aquellos a quienes ama por delante de las suyas, pero Harry no se dio cuenta en su momento que al final de la guerra eso significo para ella tragarse todo su propio dolor, que después de un año viviendo como fugitivo el abandono de Ron la tortura de Bellatrix y la pérdida de sus amigos, no podía ser poco y cuidar que todos pudieran sanar sus heridas. Un año y medio después de ello Harry se preguntaba quién cuido que Hermione sanara las suyas.

Probablemente, nadie.

Mierda de amigo era. –Perdóname, Hermione. – susurro estrechándola un poco más entre sus brazos.

Ella se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y la nariz roja como cada vez que lloraba. – No tengo nada que perdonarte, Harry. Tú no has hecho nada.

–Exacto. –estuvo de acuerdo con ella sintiéndose cada vez peor consigo mismo –No hice nada.

Hermione termino de salir de entre sus brazos y se limpio las lágrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas. –Eran tiempos difíciles, Harry. –y por supuesto que ella entendió el sentido oculto tras sus palabras. –Estábamos demasiado destrozados como saber qué hacer. Era demasiado dolor y demasiada felicidad para sentirlos al mismo tiempo, no fue fácil para nadie.

–Tu supiste que hacer. –la contradijo muy decidido a que no le diera excusas a su accionar.

–No, Harry. –negó con la cabeza sonriendo con tristeza. –Solo pretendía saber, como siempre. No quiero que te sientas mal, no quiero sentirme mal yo tampoco. No vale la pena es solo que…sus palabras fueron muy duras y…yo…un montón de cosas se me vinieron encima… lo siento.

–Deja de disculparte, maldita sea. –increpo ya francamente molesto. –Todo este rollo de los héroes de guerra y celebridades del mundo mágico, con todas esas personas inmiscuyéndose en nuestras vidas es una mierda. Tienes derecho a llorar, a enojarte, a maldecir y hacer lo que quieras porque nada de esto es _**justo**_.

–No. –respondió simplemente y había tanta fiereza en su voz y en su mirada que Harry se pregunto qué fue lo que dijo para que se enfadara así. –Lo que verdaderamente no es _**justo**_ es que yo este parada en una librería para comprar libros cuando Lupin jamás podrá leer otro, o que Tonks no esté en la mesa del domingo cambiando su nariz para hacernos reír a Ginny y a mí, que no estén aquí para ver a Teddy crecer o que Ron se desviva por llenar el lugar vacio que dejo Fred en Sortilegios Weasley y no lo consiga, que él y George nunca vayan a sonreír igual. Que ninguno de nosotros lo haga jamás.

-Lo que no es _**justo**_ es que nosotros seamos llamados "héroes de guerra" como si nos felicitaran por una victoria cuando en realidad no ganamos nada. Y no es _**justo**_ que además de tener que ver morir a nuestros amigos haya sacrificado la mitad de mi adolescencia luchando contra mortífagos, que haya sudado, llorado y sangrado peleando esta guerra, que haya tenido que ser una fugitiva, que me hayan torturado y que casi me maten solo para seguir viviendo en un mundo al que no le importa ni le interesa una mierda nada de lo que está mal. Donde la gente espera que vea como se cometen exactamente los mismos crímenes y me sienta feliz solo porque ahora puedo ser el victimario y no la víctima, porque yo no di todo lo que di ni perdí todo cuanto me fue arrebatado por un maldito mejor lugar en el status quo. Y, más que nada y por sobre todo, _**no es**_ _**justo**_ que me odie a mi misma tanto porque a pesar de que me duele horrorosamente la ausencia de Fred, de Lupin y de Tonks cada día doy gracias a Dios porque no fuiste tú. –se tapo la boca con una mano como horrorizada por sus propias palabras mientras nuevas lagrimas le cruza las mejillas –Porque no fue Ron. –y entonces ya no pudo contenerse más y dejo que el llanto le estremeciera todo el cuerpo.

Harry, aun perturbado por sus palabras, se apresuro a volver a abrazarla. Siempre había odiado ver llorar a las mujeres, esa era una de las razones por las cuales se enamoro de Ginny (ella casi nunca lloraba) pero Hermione se gano el derecho de hacerlo cuanto quisiera y el no le negaría un hombro para ello. No sabía que decirle para que se sintiera mejor, no sabía cómo consolarla pero si sabía que daría cualquier cosa en el mundo por poder quitarle todo ese dolor. –Yo también agradezco que no hayas sido tú, Hermione. –le susurro estrechándola con fuerza. Y lo dijo muy enserio, no habría podido seguir adelante si la perdía a ella también.

Una lágrima le recorrió el rostro y fue a dar sobre el cabello castaño de quien era en todos los sentido realmente importantes (excepto la sangre) su hermana.

**... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

Casi una hora después Harry se encontraba sentado en la cocina del pequeño departamento que alquilaba Hermione en las afueras de Londres muggle, cerca de la Facultad de Leyes Mágicas (FLM), mientras su amiga se daba una ducha y se cambiaba de ropa para poder ir a La Madriguera antes que los echaran en falta. Aceptando la invitación de ella se sirvió una taza de café, que estaba preparado en una jarra, pero se arrepintió al darle el primer sorbo. Estaba terriblemente fuerte (además de caliente) y sus papilas gustativas lo resintieron de inmediato.

–¡Vas a terminar con una ulcera, Hermione!– le grito cuando el ruido de la ducha seso y la escucho andar de un lado a otro por su habitación.

–Llorón. –contesto ella con una sonrisa colándose en su voz. Sus pasos comenzaron a escucharse más cerca y un momento después la joven bruja entro a la cocina secándose el cabello con una toalla y, efectivamente, sonriéndole burlonamente a su amigo. Se había vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros no demasiado sueltos ni demasiado ajustados y una remera rosa suave con un saco de hilo a tono, una vestimenta mucho más acorde a ella que no por ser más sencilla la hacía lucir menos bonita e iba descalza, seguramente toda una mañana sobre un par de zapatos de tacón alto pasaban factura y quería retrasar el momento de volver a calzarse lo más posible. –Tengo mucho trabajo con la facultad, las materias extra que adelanto y el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágica, con algo tengo que mantenerme despierta.

–Oh, si ¿Te mencione que creo que estás loca por aceptar esa pasantía? –pregunto Harry con tono inocente feliz de ver la expresión despreocupada en el rostro de Hermione mientras bromeaba con él, la tormenta ya paso.

–Como un millón y medio de veces, Harry. –dijo rodando los ojos y quitándole la taza de enfrente y dando un largo sorbo a la infusión. –¿Y yo te mencione que agradezco tu apoyo incondicional?

–Yo si te apoyo. –contradijo el joven mago sintiéndose ofendido. –Solo me preocupa que te excedas demasiado como en tercero y termines tapada de trabajo salteándote comidas y horas de sueño y…

–Lo sé, lo sé. –lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa en los labios. –Solo quiero recuperar algo del tiempo que perdí volviendo a Hogwarts, te aseguro que no tengo intención de sobre exigirme. Y no podría hacerlo tampoco ni aunque quisiera. –agrego regresando sobre sus pasos a la sala en busca de un cepillo para su cabello.

Harry la siguió picado por la curiosidad. –¿Que quieres decir?

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales y comenzó a desenredar sus rizos ignorando su pregunta. Lo cual solo aumento la curiosidad de su amigo que sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba justo frente al de ella, le clavo la mirada expectante y arqueo las cejas ante el repentino sonrojo que se adueño de las mejillas de la chica.

–¿Ron no te lo conto? –pregunto en un murmullo. Harry solo se limito a negar con la cabeza cada vez mas intrigado con lo que sucedía. –Me ha hechizado.

–Yo creí que lo había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo. –se burlo Harry aumentando el sonrojo de la chica.

–Lo digo en serio. –se quejo Hermione y sacando su varita realizo un grácil arabesco –_**Accio**_ libro de leyes. –un libro sobre la mesa salió volando en dirección a la bruja pero antes de posarse en la mano que ella extendió expectante, se detuvo y regreso al lugar de donde había salido. –Desde las cinco de la tarde del sábado a las seis de la mañana del lunes no puedo tocar mis libros de estudio ni los pergaminos del ministerio. –explico haciendo un puchero que dificulto mucho el que su amigo no se deshiciera en carcajadas.

–¿Y tu se lo permitiste? –pregunto el niño–que–vivió casi atragantándose de la risa, no podía creer que Hermione, su amiga Hermione que era una mujer moderna e independiente, fuerte y valiente que siempre defendía las causas justa (entre ellas, la igualdad de sexos tanto en la sociedad como dentro de la pareja) haya dejado a Ron hacerle algo así.

Esta vez no fue un leve sonrojo lo que se apodero del rostro de la chica, sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como el cabello de su novio, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces incapaz de explicar cómo Ron pudo darle una orden con tanta autoridad y lanzarle un hechizo para asegurarse que obedeciera y seguir vivo para contarlo. Al ver como Hermione se removió incomoda en el asiento durante todo un minuto sin conseguir articular ninguna palabra y sin que el rojo de sus mejillas menguara ni un poco Harry decidió que no quería saber la respuesta. –Olvídalo. –le dijo y trato de no volver a reírse cuando ella suspiro evidentemente aliviada.

Hermione se levanto y camino hasta ponerse frente al espejo para terminar de arreglar su cabello, pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que en realidad quería poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. –Ni siquiera sé como lo hizo. –se quejo ella mientras esparcía un poco de poción alisadora (de excelente calidad made in Sortilegios Weasley) por sus rizos logrando que no estuvieran "tan" enmarañados –Odio que ahora ustedes conozcan un montón de hechizos y encantamientos que yo no sé hacer. Siento como si me hubiese quedado atrás.

Por supuesto que Harry si sabia como lo hizo, eran los nuevos encantamientos que les enseñaban en la Academia sobre condicionamiento espacio-temporal que los aurores usaban en las emboscadas para atrapar a sospechosos de robo. Claro que en esos casos se aplicaban sobre objetos de valor, no sobre personas.

–Siempre puedes venir a la Academia de Aurores con nosotros, estoy seguro que te haría muy feliz casar magos tenebrosos el resto de tu vida. –como respuesta de ese comentario Harry recibió una mirada asesina de unos ojos castaños a través del espejo. –Tranquila –sonrió en forma conciliadora. –Sigues siendo mejor bruja que Ron y yo juntos, podemos enseñarte todos los encantamientos y maldiciones que quieras, con la condición de que no las uses en contra nuestra, claro está.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura a través del espejo. –No prometo nada. –rieron juntos.

El silencio se alzo entre ellos, pero no era un silencio incomodo era más bien un momento de reflexión individual que comparten dos personas que se conocen y se tiene la suficiente confianza como para estar a gusto en una situación donde no tienen nada que decirse. Hermione continuo arreglándose el cabello, desde que salía con Ron ponía especial esmero en su apariencia seguramente queriendo verse bonita para él y Harry vago con la vista por el apartamento hasta posarla sobre la mesa del comedor, que debería usarse para servir las comidas, pero que Hermione parecía ocupar a modo de escritorio llenándola de libros, archivos, carpetas y pergaminos a montones. Frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien porque.

–¿Hermione? –la llamo sin despegar la vista de los libro y sin deshacer su expresión ceñuda. –¿No dijiste que te juntarías con unas compañeras a hacer un trabajo para tu clase?

–Sí, pero no era verdad Harry. Solo no quería decirles que me vería con Muriel.

–Lo sé. –dijo trasladando su mirada seria de la mesa a la chica cuyo reflejo lo miraba interrogante. –¿Como se supone que ibas a hacerlo si no puedes tocar un solo libro?

–¡Oh, por Merlín! –exclamo girando sobre si tan rápido que fue pura suerte que no se callera al suelo. –¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo fue que no pensé en ello? –se lamento dejando por fin el cepillo sobre una repisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, miro a su amigo directo a sus intensos ojos verdes y le pregunto –¿Crees que Ron se haya dado cuenta que le mentí?

–No creo que lo haya notado. –respondió el chico más por hacer sentir mejor a su amiga que por convicción.

–Pues yo creo que si lo noto.

–¡Ron! –la exclamación sonó más fuerte de lo que debería porque salió de dos bocas al mismo tiempo. Harry y Hermione se giraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta de la cocina donde el pelirrojo los miraba cruzado de brazos y con el hombro apoyado levemente contra el marco.

Su expresión era todo menos feliz.

**Bueno no hay mucho que decir salvo que lamento la demora, mi computadora estuvo un mes de vacaciones en servicio técnico para mi mala suerte.**

**Espero les gustara el nuevo capitulo y tretare de no tardar tanto para subir el próximo.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

–¿Crees que Ron se haya dado cuenta que le mentí?

–No creo que lo haya notado. –respondió el chico más por hacer sentir mejor a su amiga que por convicción.

–Pues yo creo que si lo noto.

–¡Ron! –la exclamación sonó más fuerte de lo que debería porque salió de dos bocas al mismo tiempo. Harry y Hermione se giraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta de la cocina donde el pelirrojo los miraba cruzado de brazos y con el hombro apoyado levemente contra el marco.

Su expresión era todo menos feliz.

–Ron. –repitió Hermione sin saber que más decirle, miro a Harry fugazmente que a su vez miraba a Ron con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro que no le hacía ningún bien a la situación. –¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto solo para ganar tiempo pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada mortalmente seria de esos ojos azules que ella tanto amaba. Por Merlín, Hermione no quería ni comenzar a imaginar que era lo que su novio estaría pensando de ellos.

–Se me ocurrió pasarme a saludar. –respondió con demasiado sarcasmo en el tono de voz.

Hermione suspiro derrotada y más cansada de lo que estaba antes de meterse en la ducha –Estas enojado conmigo.

–No, Hermione. Me encanta que me mientas y me ocultes cosas.

–Deja ya el sarcasmo, por favor. –le pidió levemente irritada.

–De momento el sarcasmo es lo único que frena mis verdaderos impulsos. –gruñó con la mandíbula apretada –No quieres que lo deje. Créeme.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente en el salón pero en esta ocasión si fue tenso e incomodo, Ron miraba intensamente a Hermione y esta a su vez la esquivaba, muy concentrada en estirar uno de los rizos que le caía sobre el hombro. Harry, no muy seguro de que debía hacer exactamente metido como estaba en medio de una discusión de pareja, se puso de pie. –¿Quieren que los deje solos?

–Sí.

–No.

Respondieron sus amigos al mismo tiempo, pero cosas totalmente opuestas. Harry miro primero a Ron, que fruncía el ceño aun más en dirección a su novia; y luego a Hermione, que se mordía el labio inferior sin mirarlos a ninguno de los dos. Decidió, como a lo largo de todo ese día, estar del lado de su amiga.

Se sentó nuevamente y guardo silencio.

Ron suspiro y fue a sentarse al lado de su cuñado y amigo, en el sofá. –Extraño el tiempo en que estabas de mi parte. –se lamento sonriendo de lado resignado.

–Yo no, la verdad. –opino Hermione acercándose a su novio que le ofreció una de sus piernas para que se sentara. Luego de acomodarse en su improvisado asiento y darle un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de saludo, que Harry prefirió no ver, le peino el cabello con los dedos de esa forma que al pelirrojo tanto le gustaba. –Tuve una pequeña reunioncita con tu tía Muriel. –le contó con voz suave y un triste amago de sonrisa.

–Maldita sea. –rugió Ron apretando los dientes. –Cuando vi la nota de Rita Skeeter en El Profeta sabía que la vieja arpía no tardaría en intentar abordarte. –luego pareció meditar las implicaciones de esa aseveración y soltó otra serie de maldiciones e improperios no aptos para los oídos de una dama.

Hermione, probablemente presintiendo que no estaba en posición de regañarlo, pasó por alto las groserías y volvió a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos rojos de su mago. –Sabía que no seria agradable. En realidad no se siquiera porque fui.

–Porque eres demasiado testaruda como para darte por vencida, demasiado ingenua como para admitir que no todos tienen algo bueno ni siquiera muy en el fondo y demasiado buena como para no intentar hacer de esto un mejor lugar. –respondió Ron envolviéndole la cintura con un brazo.

Su novia lo miro frunciendo el ceño. –Eso no suena a cumplido.

–Bien, porque no lo es. Y sigo molesto porque me hayas mentido, para que lo sepas. –dijo con voz ruda y luego interrogo, cambiando el tono drásticamente a uno más dulce. –¿Te hizo daño?

Hermione suspiro resignada y se recostó en el hombro de Ron, cuando se decidió a hablar su voz sonó amortiguada por estar sus labios demasiado cerca del cuello de su novio. –Fue muy desagradable y cruel. Dijo un montón de cosas que nadie debería tener que escuchar jamás. –se quedo callada un momento como considerando sus próximas palabras y Harry se dio cuenta de que bajo el halo de sus largas pestañas marrones los ojos de Hermione buscaban su mirada. Quería ser lo más sincera posible con Ron, entendió, sin causar problemas en la familia de su novio, lo cual era como mínimo difícil porque cada músculo del cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba en tensión por la furia que comenzaba a recorrerlo. –Me afecto más de lo que esperaba pero es mi culpa por haber ido. Debería haber sabido que no era posible que Muriel tuviera algo amable que decirme a mí, o a cualquier otro ser viviente sobre la tierra, en realidad. –intento bromear viendo como la mano que Ron descansaba en la rodilla que ella no ocupaba se cerraba en un puño hasta ponérsele los nudillos blancos.

–No te preocupes. –trato de serenarlo Harry. –Tuve unas palabritas con ella cuando Hermione se fue, no creo que vuelva a entrometerse en sus vidas.

La aludida se irguió en toda la altura que podía estando sentada en el regazo de su novio. –¿Cómo? –pregunto mirándolo con severidad. –¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Ron lo miraba, olvidado de su enojo por un momento, con la misma duda escrita en todo su pecoso rostro.

–Solo que no tenía derecho a tratarte así y que no se volviera a meter contigo. –resumiéndolo así a Harry no le parecía que sus palabras tuvieran tanto peso como le pareció cuando se las soltó a la anciana bruja llevado por la ira. Interceptando la mirada seria del otro aspirante a auror supo que su amigo pensaba exactamente lo mismo. –Quizá debí decir más. –reflexiono más para si que para los otros dos.

–Quizá no debiste de decir nada. –contradijo Hermione molesta. –Yo creí que había lidiado con la situación con mucha clase. "Me ha insultado en todas las formas posibles, no imagino que más pueda decir. Le pido no me importune más con esta conversación. Buenas tardes" –repitió las palabras que le dijo a la tía de Ron alzando la barbilla orgullosamente como hizo esa misma tarde. –Si hasta me sentí como Elizabeth Bennet, no puedo creer que hayas arruinado mi salida dramática Harry, fue lo único bueno de toda la tarde.

Harry fue a replicar algo pero toda la atención de su amiga fue reclamada por su novio. Ron le acaricio la mejilla con su enorme mano con una ternura que el azabache le había visto muy pocas veces y lo hizo sentir que sobraba por primera vez desde que el pelirrojo llegara. –¿En verdad estas bien?

Hermione cerró los ojos inclinando el rostro hacia su tacto. –Lo estoy ahora.

–Bien. –se alegro sonriéndole con sus ojos y sus labios. –¿Quién es Elizabeth Bennet? –pregunto haciendo reír a su novia y a su amigo.

–La heroína de una novela muggle que me encanta. –explico la castaña sonriendo divertida. Luego se pudo de pie y tomo su mano tirando de él para que el pelirrojo también se pusiera de pie. –Tenemos que irnos ya. Si no llegamos a la cena Molly nos acecinara. –su novio sonrió ante la forma natural y cariñosa en que la chica nombro a su suegra pero no se levanto del sillón.

–¿No vamos a… –dejo la pregunta a medio formular y Harry vio claramente como su amigo lo señalaba con una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione lo miro con ojos repentinamente iluminados por la emoción –¿Quieres decirle? –pregunto con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida naciendo en la comisura de los labios.

Harry, picado por la curiosidad, miro primero a uno y otro de sus amigos que no parecían muy consientes de que hablaban de él como si no estuviera allí presente. Era muy molesto que hicieran eso, y lo peor para el caso es que de un tiempo a esta parte comenzaba a ser una costumbre en ellos.

–¿Decirme qué? –cuestiono sabiendo muy bien que ninguno de sus amigos le haría caso hasta no estar de acuerdo entre ellos, lo cual significaba que se había vuelto invisible sin necesidad de su capa por al menos cinco minutos.

–Tiene más sentido contárselo a Harry primero que a cualquier otra persona. –contesto Ron a su novia, como Harry predijo, ignorando la pregunta como si no la hubiera formulado.

–Lo sé. Pero creí que ibas a querer contarle a toda la familia junta para no repetir las mismas razones una y otra vez. –replico Hermione encogiéndose de hombros delicadamente e ignorando también a su amigo, que bufó sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado.

–¿Contarme qué? –pregunto nuevamente sin poder contenerse con la esperanza de que la irritación en su voz llamara la atención de la pareja y decidieran dejarse de tanto misterio y le explicaran de qué demonios hablaban.

–Vamos a tener que dar las mismas razones una y otra vez porque nadie lo va a aceptar de buenas a primeras, Hermione. –respondió Ron rodando los ojos como si a la chica no entendiera algo sencillo y fundamental, hecho totalmente insólito en su historia. –Francamente ¿no sabes cómo es mamá?

–Claro que lo sé por eso exactamente quería que nos fuguemos pero tú insististe tanto en la tradición y todas esas cosas que, honestamente, no tienes derecho a quejarte de las consecuencias.

"¿Fugarse? ¿Tradición?" repitió Harry en su mente totalmente desconcertado –¡Oigan, de qué están hablando!

–¿Todas esas cosas? –repitió Ron chasqueando la lengua molesto por las palabras de su novia. –Cualquier otra mujer pensaría que es romántico y se alegraría.

–Sigo aquí ¿saben?

–Cualquier otra mujer disfruta de ser el centro de atención con todas las miradas puestas en ella o de lucir como princesa de cuento o muñecas de porcelana y no les molesta que las traten como adornos. –contesto Hermione cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos. –Yo de un tiempo a esta parte solo quisiera poder coserme la capa de invisibilidad de Harry a la piel. No soy como otras mujeres, Ron. Creí que lo sabias.

–Tómense el tiempo que quieran, yo espero…–dijo Harry echándose para atrás en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos al igual que su amiga, como un niño enojado cuando se lo ignora. Vagamente escucho las excusas que daba su cuñado sobre que no consideraba a Hermione un adorno y que sabía perfectamente que no era como otras mujeres y la amaba por ello pero prefirió no prestarle demasiada atención. Era más difícil aguantar las peleas de sus amigos ahora que eran pareja que cuando eran solo amigos "Antes era la tensión sexual ¿ahora qué escusa tienen?" pensó fastidiado porque la disputa no cesaba. Paseo su mirada por los alrededores para distraerse mientras esos dos terminaban de sacarse los ojos y noto como las manecillas del reloj, que estaba en la repisa donde Hermione dejo su peine hacia unos minutos, marcaban las 17:30 de la tarde. Su amiga tenía razón en algo, Molly iba a matarlos.

–Hey…–llamo el joven mago girando a ver a sus amigos para intentar calmarlos, pero al verlos besarse suavemente suspiro derrotado. La fuerza invisible que ejercían esos dos entre sí era la cosa más extraña que Harry hubiera visto en su vida (inferís, horrocrux y visiones incluidos) y verdaderamente creía que los inefables del Departamento de Misterios deberían de estudiarla. Aunque quizá tuvieran que encerrarlos en un cuarto oscuro como el del Velo y, entonces, no tendrían otra cosa que hacer que…

No era tan buena idea, concluyo aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente para llamar su atención.

La pareja se separo pareciendo levemente sorprendidos de verle a él allí, pero el futuro auror ya estaba acostumbrado a que cuando ellos se besaban el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, pero cuando menos su amiga tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse a diferencia del pelirrojo, que lo miraba con la palabra "piérdete" escrita en toda la cara.

–Odio interrumpirlos…–dijo con evidente sarcasmo. –pero vamos a llegar más que tarde a La Madriguera y Molly realmente nos matara.

–¡Uy! Tienes razón.

–Espera…–le dijo Ron a Hermione y le sonrío de esa forma en que lo hacía cuando quería infundirle confianza. Ella le regreso la sonrisa y entrelazo sus dedos en los del chico, luego se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y lo miro a los ojos verdes con cierta solemnidad mezclada con alegría en los suyos castaños.

Harry se puso de pie repentinamente en alerta, algo importante pasaba y la curiosidad dio paso rápidamente a la preocupación.

–Tenemos algo muy importante que contarte, Harry. –comenzó Hermione con voz suave.

–Queremos que seas el primero en saberlo oficialmente porque…bueno…eres nuestro mejor amigo y, ya sabes, te queremos mucho y todo eso…

Bueno, ahora sí que la cosa había alcanzado grados de peligro insospechados. Cuando Ron empezaba a hablar de sentimientos y a decirles a las personas que las quería tan abiertamente, aun con la torpeza que lo caracterizaba, era momento de comenzar a preocuparse. No podía imaginar cual era el motivo por el cual sus amigos se estuvieran comportando tan raros, a menos que…

–¿Estas embarazada? –soltó porque repentinamente la imagen de una niñita con ojos azules y cabello rizado de un rojo intenso le lleno la mente. Aunque si era sincero la idea de ser tío le gustaba bastante.

–¡Harry! –exclamo la castaña con las mejillas súbitamente rojas.

–No, idiota. –dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos, su voz fastidio puro. –Nos cuidamos.

–¡Ron! –grito nuevamente Hermione, si es posible, aun más sonrojada lanzándole una mirada asesina por haber dado información de más sobre un tema que, según su opinión, no le concernía en lo absoluto al azabache.

–Está bien, está bien. –alzó las manos enseñando las palmas en un gesto apaciguador hacia la castaña que parecía tener toda la sangre de su cuerpo agolpada en las mejillas. –Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo siento.

–Realmente eres un idiota a veces ¿lo sabías? –le reprocho Hermione y esta vez fue el turno del azabache de sonrojarse, cayendo en cuenta de las gran tontería que acababa de pensar y sintiéndose verdaderamente un idiota, más que nada en realidad porque la castaña lo había llamado así cuando el adjetivo era generalmente reservado para su novio. La joven bruja suspiro cansada y volvió a sonreírle en un gesto conciliador. Cruzo su mirada un momento con la de Ron y luego le dijo ampliando su sonrisa hasta volverla radiante –Nos vamos a casar.

Ron sonreía también y parecía muy feliz de que la vida fuera lo que es. Harry, en cambio, estaba totalmente inmóvil incapaz de reaccionar, igual que si le hubieran lanzado un _**petrificus totalus.**___Se limito a pasar su mirada de la bruja al mago ida y vuelta por varios minutos incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía que ser una broma, debía ser una broma. Tenían apenas veinte años, y aun estaban estudiando para convertirse en legista mágica y auror respectivamente y, si bien los dos tenia trabajos (Hermione hacia una pasantía en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y Ron en Sortilegios Weasley) ambos eran apenas de medio tiempo y enfrentar los gasto de un hogar era por demás complicado. Además del hecho de la convivencia, que era muy difícil incluso para parejas que llevaban años juntas, ellos solo tenían un año y medio de relación y nueve meses de ello estuvieron separados porque la castaña había regresado a Hogwarts para terminar su educación.

–¿Estás bromeando? –le pregunto a la chica aún sabiendo que no era así. –¿Se han vuelto locos? Son demasiado jóvenes aún, no han terminado sus estudios, no tienen trabajos fijos y… y… ni siquiera pueden pasar una hora juntos sin discutir por alguna tontería ¿cómo piensan que podrán vivir juntos?

Harry hubiese seguido un poco mas pero las repentinas carcajadas de sus amigos lo cortaron en seco.

–Te lo dije. –recordó el pelirrojo a su novia.

–Y yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo contigo, por si no lo recuerdas. –replico Hermione mirándolo sonriente pero con un dejo de reproche en la comisura de sus labios, luego miro al muchacho que era casi su hermano. –¡Hay, Harry! –exclamó la chica sonriéndole divertida e indulgente. –Siéntate, tenemos mucho que hablar.

El niño-que-vivió se dejo caer en el sofá sintiéndose algo aturdido y confundido ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto el mundo, sus vidas? ¿No había sido ayer que estaban escondidos en una carpa en el medio de la nada temiendo por sus vidas? ¿No fue ayer que estaban allanando ilegalmente Gringots y volando a lomos de un dragón? ¿No fue ayer que peleaban en los pasillos de Hogwarts por el derecho a vivir en paz y en un lugar mejor? Miro a sus amigos que también tomaron asiento, uno al lado del otro esta vez, y lo miraban enternecidos por su confusión.

No, no había sido ayer.

Volvió a mirarlos con más detenimiento, fijándose en los pequeños detalles que se le escaparon a lo largo de esos meses. Vio como tantas veces la sombra de comprensión y madures tras el azul de los ojos de su amigo y entendió por fin que Ron Weasley, el tercer Weasley (ahora segundo) más bromista y despreocupado, quien siempre fue un chico acomplejado e inseguro era un hombre (con todas las letras de la palabra) que lo miraba a los ojos, sin dejo alguno de inseguridad o vergüenza. Orgulloso de si mismo y contento con sus decisiones, quizá por primera vez en su vida; entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de la mujer que amaba.

Y miro a Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente que ha visto Hogwarts en los últimos cien años, que se gano ese título a base de ser lógica, racional y cuidadosa. La mente del trío dorado encargada siempre de pensar frío y sacar las papas del fuego cuando Ron y Harry metían la pata (sí, pata porque son animales los dos, burros más precisamente) hasta el fondo; devolviéndole al hombre de su vida el apretón de manos y dispuesta a arrojarse junto a él despreocupadamente al abismo desafiando la gravedad, ignorando cualquier alerta o mal presagio y fieramente convencida de que podrían volar. Teniendo fe y ninguna certeza.

Adultos, libres, felices y enamorados.

La guerra, definitivamente, no fue ayer. Pero solo hasta ahora es que todo comenzaba a estar bien. Harry les sonrío entre alegre y resignado, realmente tenían mucho de qué hablar.

**Bueno no hay realmente nada que pueda decir que justifique mi tardanza así que ni lo intentare. Lo siento mucho y si no quieren dejarme comentarios, lo entenderé, no me los merezco (Dana se limpia una lagrima dramáticamente).**

**Hasta la próxima. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Hermione se aseguro que su mano estuviera fuertemente asida a la de su pelirrojo novio antes de enfrentar la mirada inquisidora de su mejor amigo. Los ojos verdes de este se encontraron con los de la chica, que complacida contemplo como el estrecho lazo que los unía atravesaba el espacio entre ellos. Y solo hasta entonces Hermione Granger comprendió algo que supuestamente siempre había sabido, que el amor y la amistad eran las cosas mas importantes del mundo, que (más allá de cualquier derecho que quisiera defender, más que cualquier reforma para un mundo mejor) fue por ellos por quienes peleo. Y no podría estar más feliz de haberlo hecho, porque siempre habría personas como Muriel con las que tuviera que lidiar pero los tenía a ellos. A Harry que era el hermano que siempre quiso tener y la suerte o el destino no le concedió, una persona honesta, leal y _**buena**_ que la obsequio con un cariño sincero por todos estos años y todos los siguientes, a quien siempre podría admirar por su entereza y por su valor.

Y tenía a Ron que era el hombre mas maravilloso que el mundo había visto en todas sus eras, perfecto y suyo. Miro el hermoso anillo de oro coronado con un delicado rubí color rojo sangre (muy Gryffindor) y sonrío, o por lo menos lo seria pronto y nadie podría quitárselo jamás.

–Sé que esto es muy repentino y que quizá no estés de acuerdo con nosotros en que este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro, pero por lo menos danos el beneficio de la duda. –le pidió Hermione. –Si contra todos los pronostico de la gente sobrevivimos un año y medio como pareja sin matarnos, podemos con lo que sea.

Ron río divertido del argumento de su novia, pero eso no le quitaba verdad a sus palabras. Llevar una relación amorosa no era cosa fácil, especialmente entre dos personas tan opuestas como Ron y Hermione, pero de una forma extraña, que probablemente nunca nadie jamás entendería, ellos habían encontrado la forma de completarse mutuamente, de no dejar que las peleas llegaran al punto sin retorno y de que sus palabras dolieran, pero jamás destruyeran lo que había entre ellos.

Habían logrado que el amor triunfara por sobre todas las otras variables entre ellos. Probablemente lo siguieran logrando por el resto de sus vidas y ninguna persona que los conociera podría jamás pensar que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y mucho menos, Harry.

–Lo sé. –respondió con un suspiro resignado. –Lo sé. Pero me tomaron por sorpresa, no creí que estuvieran en esa etapa de la relación ¿tú no estabas maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, solo dos días atrás por haberte enamorado de, y cito: la mujer más terca sobre la faz de la tierra? –le pregunto a su amigo pelirrojo, que no dejaba de mirarlo con ganas de cometer un acto de violencia en su contra.

–Ehhh…nop. Debió ser otro. –Hermione lo miro alzando las cejas en una silenciosa promesa de que el tema no quedaba, de ninguna manera, ahí y que ya hablarían de ello más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas.

–Como sea…– continúo la castaña. –Ron me lo propuso y yo (no recuerdo exactamente porque en este momento) le dije que si, así que vamos a casarnos.

El pelirrojo le sonrío seductoramente en otra muda promesa de que ya se encargaría él de recordarle, cuando estuvieran solos, porque respondió que sí a la proposición.

La mirada no paso desapercibida por Harry, que frunció los labios en una mueca de profundo desagrado.

–Pero ¿por qué tan pronto? –pregunto llamando la atención de los enamorados que por, no recordaba cuantas veces ya, se habían quedado viéndose el uno al otro olvidando totalmente que el estaba allí. No entendía cual era esa prisa que los urgía.

Vivian en un mundo en paz y tenían toda la vida por delante. Podría llegar a entenderlos si aun vivieran como acostumbraban, con incertidumbre, con el peligro asechando en cada esquina, temerosos por su propia vida y la de aquellos a los que amaban. En tiempos así uno se apresura a hacer todo lo posible, a vivir como si fuera el último día porque, realmente, puede serlo.

Pero ahora…

Ahora todo era calma y tranquilidad. Tenían tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma. La idea de que Hermione estuviera embarazada volvió a cruzar su mente, pero el moreno la descarto con rapidez. Era muy conciente que si volvía a hacer esa pregunta en voz alta había una alta probabilidad de que recibiera un golpe por parte de su mejor amigo.

–Nos extrañamos todo el tiempo.– explico Hermione sonrojándose levemente. –Nosotros no somos como tú y Ginny que pueden mantener una relación a distancia. Crecimos juntos, por siete años nos vimos la mayor parte del día todos los días. Ahora difícilmente encontramos ocasión de vernos dos veces a la semana.– la voz de Hermione, mucho mas que sus palabras, denotaba la tristeza que ello le provocaba. Ron se mantenía en silencio pero su expresión ceñuda confirmaba cada palabra que decía su novia.

–Y vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, que nos casemos ahora o en cinco años ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Harry miro a uno y luego a otro de sus amigos pensando que probablemente su suegra encontraría más de una "pequeña" diferencia que mencionar cuando se lo comunicaran, pero dudaba mucho que eso fuera a hacerlos desistir.

–¿Realmente van a hacerlo, verdad?– pregunto el niño que vivió dos veces, pero esta vez una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

–Al fin, hermano.– exclamo aliviado Ron.

–Si tú no nos creías, Harry, no teníamos la más minima posibilidad de convencer al resto.– agrego Hermione sonriendo ampliamente.

–Es muy tierno que realmente creas que van a poder convencer a Molly de aceptar esto.–se burlo el chico de ojos verdes.

–Tenemos un plan. –informo Ron muy pagado de sí mismo.

–Un plan que no tiene la menor oportunidad de funcionar. –agrego Hermione ganadose un mirada ceñuda por parte de su novio. –Pero plan al fin y al cabo.

–¿Lo soltaran después del postre y saldrán corriendo? –pregunto Harry entre divertido y frustrado. Ver discutir a Ron y Hermione en ese nivel tan subliminal de las frases era un poco como volver a sus tiempos de Hogwarts, lo obligaba a aceptar que, contrario a las leyes de la naturaleza y de la física hay cosas que son eternas e inamovibles, imperturbables al paso del tiempo.

Hermione estallo en sonoras carcajadas que llenaron la sala mientras Ron adquiría una tonalidad muy similar a su cabello.

–Oh, por favor dime que no es ese tu plan.–rio Harry con ganas. –¿piensas realmente que salir corriendo lejos de tu madre después de tirarle encima la noticia impedirá que te persiga por cielo y tierra para intentar disuadirlos?

–Soldado que huye sirve para pelear otra guerra.– se defendió el pelirrojo aun muy sonrojado. –¿Y tu podrías parar ya? – le dijo a Hermione que seguía riendo a carcajada suelta.

La chica lo miro con ojos luminosos por las lágrimas que la risa provoco y luego lo beso suavemente en los labios. –Lo siento, amor. Pero hasta Harry se ha dado cuenta que es un plan horroroso.

–¿Qué significa eso de "hasta Harry"?– pregunto el susodicho arqueando las cejas hacia la chica.

–Que eres un pésimo estratega, hermano. –respondió Ron por su novia. Ella se limito a menear la cabeza como diciéndole "y…si".

Harry prefirió no insistir en el tema.

–En realidad, yo quería dejarles a todos pensar que estaba embarazada, va a ser la primera idea que les venga a la cabeza. –siguió Hermione aprovechando el silencio de su amigo. –Nos bastaría con no negarlo y para cuando sea necesario decirles la verdad ya estaremos casados, no habrá nada más que hacer al respecto.

Eso era mejor que el plan de "soltarlo y correr" pero no demasiado.

–Molly supo de inmediato cuando Fleur estaba embarazada de Victorie. –recordó Harry.

–Sí, lo sé. –acordó la castaña. –Es el único motivo por el que descartamos el plan.

–Entonces ¿Qué van a hacer?

Ron y Hermione se miraron las manos entrelazadas y luego directamente a los ojos hablándose sin palabras. Todo el amor que se tenían iluminaba sus pupilas haciéndolos sonreír levemente, Harry no pudo evitar sentir una puntadita de envidia, pero no se reprendió a sí mismo por ello.

Todos queremos lo que ellos tienen.

–Resistir lo que venga.– dijo Ron con simpleza aún con su mirada fija en la mujer que amaba, que permanecía cómodamente sentada a su lado sonriéndole con dulzura. –Juntos.

Era tanta la determinación en los ojos azules del chico y tanto el cariño que se palpaba entre ellos que Harry le creyó verdaderamente.

Todo estaría bien.

Los tres chicos se aparecieron en el bosque a unos metros de la madriguera y emprendieron la caminata con resignación ante lo que iban a encontrar. Molly iba a matarles por llegar como dos horas tarde.

El silencio entre ellos no era del todo incomodo pero estaba lleno de pensamientos que no lograban tomar del todo forma para convertirlos en palabras. Lanzándole una mirada indescifrable por sobre el hombro a Hermione, Ron se adelanto unos cuantos pasos para darles a sus amigos un momento de privacidad.

La chica le sonrió en agradecimiento y se acerco a su amigo de cabello azabache, que venía lo suficientemente distraído como para no reparar en ese silencioso intercambio. Le tomo la mano con la confianza que da el caminar años y años al lado y se la estrecho con firmeza, como queriendo reafirmar su presencia a su lado.

–¿Estás bien?– pregunto con suavidad. Sabía que realmente no había un motivo para que Harry se tomara mal la noticia, excepto la sorpresa inicial, pero la chica sabía que su amigo nunca había sido demasiado bueno para aceptar los cambios.

El chico la miro con la pena brillando en sus ojos verdes. –Sí. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.– confeso. –Todo ha cambiado demasiado rápido este último tiempo, no termino de acostumbrarme a una cosa cuando inmediatamente surge otra nueva.

Hermione lo miro con comprensión, feliz de que no le hubiera respondido con una evasiva. Harry también había cambiado muchísimo aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta. Todo era parte de ese gran concepto llamado crecer y ella estaba feliz de que por una vez, de los tres era quien menos asustada estaba con ello.

–La vida es cambio, Harry. Esa es su esencia.

–Lo sé. –sus ojos de clavaron en la nuca de su mejor amigo, que caminaba muy ufano unos pasos delante de ellos. –¿Estás segura de esto?

Hermione frunció los labios ante el tono de la pregunta, Harry solía estar del lado de Ron pero cuando no lo estaba…era brutal.

–Harry…

–Si, lo sé. –se defendió automáticamente. –Sé que se esfuerza y que hace las cosas bien, sé que no hay otra chica en el panorama a millas de distancia por más que a una cuantas les encantaría meterse en su cama, sé que no te da lata con sus celos ante los cientos de pretendientes que tienes…

–No son cientos. –rebatió inmediatamente sonrojándose.

–Sé que te cuida y que estas por encima de todas las demás cosas pero…

Hermione lo miro esperando que continuara, en silencio. Dejando que las ideas se formaran en su mente y encontrara palabras que no le supieran a traición en los labios.

–Ron…siempre ha…él puede…–Harry bufo, molesto consigo mismo.

–Puede hacerme más daño que nadie. –concedió ella porque no había muchas posibilidades que Harry pudiera decirlo en voz alta. –Es parte de lo que significa amar a alguien, darle poder para herirte. Por eso la confianza es tan importante, yo confío en que no me lastimara.

El chico hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado, como si la primera frase hubiera salido de su propia boca. –Con todo lo que has pasado Hermione –"por mi culpa" agrego mentalmente. – la guerra, tus padres, no quisiera verte sufrir más.

Hermione planto sus pies firme en la tierra y dejo de andar forzando a Harry, que venía aun de su mano, a detenerse también. La seriedad en su rostro desmentía toda la dulzura y alegría que hubiera habido en su cara en las últimas horas y Harry se arrepintió de no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no cuestionar las decisiones de su amiga.

–¿Crees que cometemos un error? –y fue más una acusación que una pregunta.

–No. –respondió rápidamente antes de darse cuenta que no le estaba mintiendo. Ron y Hermione juntos jamás sería un error. Es exactamente como debe ser, pero…tenía miedo. Y les tenía envidia.

Quería lo que ellos tenían.

Quería lo que ellos tendrían.

Y no estaba muy seguro de que en qué clase de persona lo convertía eso. Pero no quería sentir celos del amor que ellos se profesaban, ni envidiar su relación o sentir rencor por ya no ser él la prioridad del día. No quería tener miedo a la soledad que sería su vida si ellos se cerraban un poco más sobre si y lo alejaban. O se alejaban.

No quería ser así de egoísta.

Ojala tuviera una forma de evitarlo.

–¿Harry, qué pasa?– pregunto la chica mirándolo con preocupación.

El aludido suspiro frustrado, realmente no había muchas cosas coherentes que le pudiera decir a Hermione para tranquilizarla aparte de la verdad. Y habiéndole honor a esta, tampoco es que a lo largo de su historia hubiera tenido mucho éxito al momento de engañar a su amiga. Ser honesto con ella era la mejor opción pero las palabras se le quedaban atragantadas cada vez que intentaba decirlas, y no era de extrañarse ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que siempre ha luchado por tu felicidad que envidias la suya? ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que siempre ha estado a tu lado incondicionalmente y te ha querido sinceramente que no te alcance con eso, que quieras seguir estando primero?

No lo dices. Simplemente no se puede.

Miro los ojos castaños de su amiga con toda la angustia que sus pensamientos le provocaban, esperando que pudiera entender y perdonarlo. Él no estaba muy seguro de poder perdonarse a si mismo.

–¿Te conté alguna vez que estaba muy celosa cuando comenzaste a salir con Ginny? –soltó Hermione sorprendiendo a Harry totalmente, al punto de no ser capaz de hacer otra cosa además de pestañar por un largo momento.

–¿Si?

–Si. –enfatizo.–Claro que estaba feliz por ti, muy feliz en verdad. Pero, entiéndeme Harry, tú no tienes madre o hermanas así que yo, como tu mejor amiga, era algo así como la única mujer importante en tu vida. –el chico sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione tenía el corazón más generoso que cualquier persona que conoció alguna vez.

–¿Y qué hiciste con los celos?–pregunto suavemente.

–No hice nada.– sonrió la chica sonriendo con confidencia como si le estuviera contando un secreto. –Vivo con ellos todos los días en una relativa cordialidad, excepto cuando veo que extrañas mucho a Ginny y me dan ganas de ir a buscarla y traerla a patadas.

Harry rompió a reír, divertido y aliviado, a carcajadas sueltas. Una ola de calidez se extendió por su pecho y solo le tomo un momento darse cuenta que ese sentimiento era el amor fraternal que compartía con su amiga. Un amor inmenso que quizá él no se mereciera del todo pero que ella no dudaba en ofrecerle.

–Ginny necesita su tiempo para ser ella misma, volverá cuando este lista.–justifico a la chica sin estar del todo convencido pero con toda la esperanza que el amor nos permite tener. –Puedo esperarla, después de todo…tengo a mi familia conmigo.


End file.
